This pilot project core provides a funding mechanism for pilot project applications from junior investigators, and established investigators seeking to extend their research into the alcoholism field. However, the vitality of a Center depends upon its success in training new investigators with new research insights and priorities that add diversity to the Center's research efforts. Therefore, the primary goal of this core is the mentoring of new alcoholism researchers and emphasis is given to providing experience in the preparation of high quality research proposals and in the review of research proposals to facilitate the transitioning of junior investigators into NIH (particularly NIAAA) RO1-funded investigators. Eligible investigators will be faculty and post-doctoral fellows at affiliated MARC institutions. For those pilot projects not receiving full external review during the Center review process, a formal internal review process based on standard NIH review procedures will be instituted, with multiple pilot proposals, of no more that 5 pages, reviewed by a committee comprised of both senior AND junior Center investigators. This process ensures that proposals receive a fair review, and also provides a means of introducing new investigators to the grant review process. Included with the application is one pilot project in Years 01-02, with its own Abstract. As for our previous Center application, we have imposed duration and budgetary constraints on pilot projects, limiting their duration to 2 years, and total costs to $50,000 annually. We anticipate that 1-3 pilots will be funded at any given time, but because of fiscal constraints, only one project is submitted for funding for the first two years of the new grant cycle.